


Prompt 41: Apple

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [39]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is a Dork, Hartley is adopted by Wells, Hartley knows, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry dose <i>not</i> have a crush on Hartley okay Cisco?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 41: Apple

Clean white pierced into the bright red skin with a crunch as a soft suction tried to prevent any liquid from spilling out. A little did dribble once the suction sealed and pulled back leaving a yellowish white marring the red. The slim throat moved as the piece of apple was swallowed then a tongue peeked out. The apple was brought back up to the mouth so another bit could be taken.

“BARRY!” Came the shout right next to Barry’s ear causing him to almost fall out of his chair.

“What?” He asked with a frown as he rubbed his ear.

“You were doing it again.” Cisco pointed out as he helped his friend up.

“What?”

“You were lusting over Hartley eating an apple again.”

“No I wasn’t!” Barry protested with a bright red face. Cisco was looking at him unimpressed.

“Right, sure you weren’t. Come on Wells wanted us to tour guide today. I don’t know why he doesn’t just hire people for that.”

“Because ‘they would have no idea what they were talking about and just make idiots of themselves’.” Barry quoted.

“Yeah, yeah. Come on.” Cisco grumbled as he lead the way out. Barry forced himself not to look back as he left.

 

Barry made his way back to the labs after the tour was over. This last group had been stressful to deal with and all that he wanted to do was go to bed. Too bad he had work to do. Though if he really wanted to head home he could have just talked with his boss. Of the workers who were not related to him Barry was one of the top three that Harrison Wells actually liked. Barry was always worried about what his idol would think if he ever found out he was crushing hard on his son. Sure he would never admit it to Cisco but he really did lust over Hartley. He was smart, funny, attractive… and way out of his league. Even if he didn’t have to worry about potentially being fired there was no way he would ever actually ask him for anything more than what they had.

“Barry?” Barry startled violently, knocking into a desk beside him.

“Shit!” He clutched his knee. A chuckle had him looking up. Hartley stood there with amusement shining bright in his eyes.

“Uh-Hey Hartley.” Barry greeted, face burning a little.

“I was wondering if you cared to join me for dinner tomorrow?”

“Huh?” An impish smile appeared on the shorter man’s face.

“You know, go out and get food around dusk? Dinner?” Hartley moved a bit closer.

“Like a date?” Before Barry could actually start panicking, because seriously, what the fuck mouth? He did not want to say that! Hartley moved closer, finger trailing along Barry’s chest.

“If you want it to be one.”

“Uh, yeah, sure!” Barry’s voice cracked a bit, causing his face to darken.

“I’ll text you.” Before Hartley could actually leave Barry couldn’t stop himself,

“Why?” Hartley knew exactly what that why was for so he turned back, a smirk in place.

“You’re cute. Plus you weren’t going to make a move.”

“How-?”

“Oh Barry,” Hartley purred, “I caught you the first time I brought an apple for lunch. There’s a reason I kept bringing them and it’s not the taste. Au revoir.” Barry could only stare mortified as Hartley left. Only the chime of his phone got him to snap out.

_From: Hartley_

_7 at the South Gate?_   


**Author's Note:**

> Because I remembered Harry Potter stuff and Draco with apples so that's how this came about.


End file.
